Fishing New
See also Fishing skill page. See Dorpat Fishing Master, Rakblood Fishing Master, Cesis Fishing Master and Wittensten Fishing Master for their buy/sell listing. See http://www.rpgmobob.com/fishing-spots.html for a list of POI locations. NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot then click Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Fishing Tools Ok, use /find in chat to locate fishing spots. Some locations are not listed. Catch of the Day Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 1 - 20 Locations: Dorpat Docks and (16, 8), (91, 33), (5, 71) - Cesis (51, 66) - Reval (74-75, 28) - Whiland (44, 62) - Rakblood (46, 79) - Narwa (43, 38) - Fellin Island (87, 31) - Poseidon's Illusion Guild (14, 19), (13, 13), (17, 14), (20, 16) - Moche II (21, 61-62) Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 30 - 47 Locations: Whiland Long Bridge (46, 51), Whiland Short Bridge (40, 54), (41, 53) - Cesis in town (51, 65) - Rakblood (38, 89), (40, 91), (42, 89) Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 65 - 80 Locations: Poseidon's illusion Guild. Fishing Net Level 5 Locations: Dorpat (32, 5), (61, 6), (47, 93), (13, 95), (4, 53), (44, 53) - Reval (70, 19), (70, 26), (81, 22) - Cesis (19-20, 29), (23, 27), (20-23, 28) - Ancient Dungeon - Lost Woods - Rakblood (21, 83) - Fellin Island (88, 36) - Broceliande Forest (42, 88) - Poseidon's Illusion Guild (8, 30) - Moche II (81-82, 57), (84, 56), (85, 54), (84, 53) Fishing Net Level 23 - 25 Locations: Fishing Guild on Fellin Island - Whiland (33, 51-52) Fishing Net Level 40 - 43 Locations: Cesis (67, 46) - Lost Woods (79, 34). Fishing Net Level 70 - 85 Locations: Ancient Dungeon near town (35, 83) - Broceliande Forest (42, 89) Fishing Cage Level 35 - 43 Locations: Dungeon I under Dorpat at Hydras (38-44, 7) - Dungeon I under Dorpat (21, 9), (24-25, 9), 17, 24), 18, 26), (19, 25), (21, 9), (21, 14), (21, 16), (24-25, 9) - Fellin Island (13, 52), (15, 52) Fishing Cage Level 48 - 65 Locations: Lost Woods (83, 43). Wooden Harpoon Level 50 - 55 Locations: Narwa (61, 53) - Ancient Dungeon (36, 88) - Fellin Island (84, 30). Wooden Harpoon Level 58 - 60 Locations: Dorpat (28, 72) - Cesis (46, 70) - Pernau (89-90, 10), (94, 10-12) - Narwa (78, 14) - Fishing Guild (88, 27) on Fellin Island - Poseidon's Illusion Guild (9, 24). Steel Harpoon Level 63 - 73 Locations: Dorpat (78, 90), (81, 88), (82, 89), (83, 90) at Willow trees - Fellin Island, (13, 71), (14, 69), (16, 72), (84-85, 84), (86, 82-83), (87, 82) - Broceliande Forest (40, 93), (41, 92) - Poseidon's Illusion Guild - Witches I (15, 56), (82, 42) - Narwa (75, 44), at Coal (91, 13), (92, 13-15), (95, 11-15) - No Man's Land (6, 45), (6, 47), (44-45, 9). Steel Harpoon Level 75 - 95 Locations: Fellin Island (12, 71), (13, 69), (15, 69). Iron Fishing Rod Level 65 - 80 Locations: Whiland Long Bridge (46, 54-57), (49, 52-54) - Fishing Guild (89, 31) on Fellin Island Poseidon's Trident Level 95 - 103 Locations: Ancient Dungeon (34, 87) - Witches I (9, 83), (65, 40), (67, 37), (67. 39) Poseidon's Trident Level 106 - 120 Locations: Rakblood (77, 73), (80, 72) bridge before Narwa - Lost Woods (68, 47), (69-70, 45) - Poseidon's Illusion Guild (13, 39) (17, 39) - No Man's Land (86, 18-20). Experience Training Guide For more details and guides: Link Note: RPG MO has this weird thing where when you first begin to fish, the first tick never catches a fish, so if you're on a bad connection, the connection will re-establish itself and count it as a "first tick." This means spots with low percentage catch rates will be worse than you expect, specifically in PT 95. It's better to stay at PT 95 for a bit longer than level 103.